1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio/visual content providing system and an audio/visual content providing method that allow audio/visual contents suitable for audiences to be automatically selected and provided to them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a long time ago, it has been known that beautiful scene and music allow humans to calm down their soul and encourage them. To use these characteristics, background music (BGM) systems have been installed in work places and stores to improve work efficiency and consumer interest. In hotels, restaurants, and so forth, services that use audio/visual (AV) devices that create atmospheres that fit them have been provided.
In the past, the user needed to select for example music genre or song title of an AV content that an AV device or the like reproduces. The larger the number of music contents becomes, the more troublesome the selection operation becomes. As a method of solving such a problem, patent document 1 describes a technology of defining various attributes, collating favorites of the user with his or her watching/listening history, and providing him or her with his or her favorite AV contents.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-259318
In addition, patent document 2 describes a technology of determining the number of attendees of for example a meeting where a plurality of people exist in the same space, estimating the state of the meeting according to the sound level thereof, and controlling the sound level of the BGM.
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 4-268603